


You're Not Lucifer

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chloe knows Lucifer, Clues, F/M, Lucifer is back...or is he?, There's only one Lucifer Morningstar, Twins, something is not right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: The eyes may be deceived but the heart may not.Chloe knows Lucifer, and so it will only be so long before she realises that the man in front of her is not the man she loves.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 28
Kudos: 277





	You're Not Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the absolutely epic trailer for Season 5 (if you haven't seen it then this is very spoilery)!
> 
> Everyone has theories about what's going to happen and this is my take on the Lucifer/Michael - Chloe clips we saw and how Chloe might figure out that 'Lucifer' is not quite who he seems.

It is a truth universally known that Chloe Decker knew Lucifer Morningstar better than anyone. From his unwavering sense of justice and moral responsibility, to his devotion to and care for those he loved. From his absolute honesty and intolerance for lies, even if sometimes he unwittingly lied to himself, to his impressive skills in turning absolutely _anything_ into sexual innuendo. From his boyish charm and enthusiasm, that captivated everyone around him without even trying, to his inexperience and abject confusion when it came to emotions. From his ability to completely misinterpret advice and turn every case into being about himself, to his raw vulnerability and fear of allowing himself to open up, to let people in and see the real him, and thus risking being hurt again. She knew his little nuances with cleanliness and his appearance. She knew why he enjoyed music so much, his favourite whiskey and coffee brands, his favourite snacks, and even his narcotic of choice. She also knew why he had an aversion to doors and locks, as well as the heart-breaking reason why he had such a hard time understanding why anyone would offer him non-sexual touch and affection. And she knew how despite everything he had been through, that he loved harder and stronger, and was more fiercely loyal than anyone she had ever met. They may have only physically been in each other’s lives for four years, but there had always been a connection between them, right from the start – something in them that recognised the other even if they had never met before. She knew his heart, and he hers.

And so it was that when he left, he took a part of her with him. His image was forever emblazoned in her mind, in 4K technicolour that would never dim. And thus, should he ever return, she knew she would recognise him straight away, and her heart would know the restitution of that missing piece.

After six long months of missing him, of praying, hoping and begging for his return – for the chance to see him again, even if just for a moment, Chloe came to learn that looks can be deceiving, but you cannot deceive what is in your heart…

* * *

An ambush gone south had Chloe crouching behind a kitchen island, wincing as bullets ricocheted off the counter top and caused bits of rubble to rain down around her. She was outnumbered, out-armoured and in desperate need of a plan. …And then in the middle of the shootout, someone began… _whistling?!_ For a split second, her brain focussed on the absurdity of the casual action in such a dire situation. But then she recognised the tune – a ridiculous, but unmistakable, limerick that Lucifer had made up, what felt like years ago. _‘Crime solving devil. Don’t over think it’._ If her heart hadn’t stopped in her chest at that realisation, it definitely did at the cheery “Hello bad guys!” that came next.

As she fought to pick her jaw up off the floor, the sounds of a scuffle, numerous groans of pain, the cracking of bones and thuds of bodies dropping to the floor echoed around the room. Chloe held onto the counter top as she pulled herself slowly up, not trusting her legs to hold her weight. The unconscious and now inert assailants littered around the room were forgotten as she took in the sight of him stood in the doorway, like he’d never left and no time had passed. “Lucifer!” she gasped as their eyes met. He looked at her curiously but had no time to reply before she was in front of him, staring up at him in amazement. All hesitancy and decorum went out of the window as she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him soundly – after all, they had waited for too long and missed so much time already.

He was clearly not expecting that and startled at the contact. He didn’t pull away, but equally didn’t particularly reciprocate either, instead staying still and seemingly just allowing her to savour the few moments of his lips on hers once again. All of their previous kisses had been sweet and tentative, almost shy – although not without passion. But this one felt more tentative than any of its predecessors, almost as if it were a first kiss and he wasn’t quite sure what to do – which was ridiculous considering that Lucifer had slept with and kissed more people than anyone to have ever walked the earth.

That was her first clue.

The euphoria of having him back caused her to push it aside and write it off as being due to him having been away for who knows how long and, as somewhat of a boost to her ego, perhaps he hadn’t been kissed in a long time.

When she pulled back, he looked even more curious. “Chloe Decker” he said as a smile pulled at his lips.

…A little formal, but…okay. She smiled back and hugged him, again writing It off as him having been away for a while.

That was her second clue.

* * *

The next morning he arrived at her crime scene in the usual bold, brash, centre of attention way she had come to expect. “Lucifer 2.0!” he declared himself happily.

“You’re back…great” Dan deadpanned as he passed them, apparently non-plussed with this development. Although her ex-husband would never admit it, she knew he had missed her enigmatic partner and that he felt slighted that Lucifer never said goodbye – which was likely fuelling his current supposed indifference.

He looked at Dan with that curious expression again, but whereas usually this would be prime opportunity for a pun or comedic barb, he said nothing.

That was her third clue.

“Dan missed you really” she teased, trying to elicit some of their old banter.

He turned to watch Dan’s retreating form until out of site. “He did?” he asked, sounding surprised. “Interesting.”

Chloe frowned but shook it off and proceeded to fill him in on the case.

* * *

She had made sure to wear the bullet necklace, in what would hopefully be a sign of solidarity and of the endurance of her feelings. It sat prominently atop her sternum all day, but it wasn’t until the early evening when they were both sat at her desk as she pored over a report, absentmindedly playing with the pendant, that he commented on it.

“That is an…unusual necklace. What is it?”

Chloe snorted as she looked up, thinking he was joking. She felt a sting of hurt when he didn’t laugh. “You – you don’t remember giving this to me? …For my birthday?”

The change in him was instant. “But of course! I was just teasing!” he exclaimed, smiling encouragingly. “Now, how about some coffee?!” He stood up and disappeared abruptly without waiting for an answer before she had chance to question him further.

That was her fourth clue.

He returned with an americano, complete with regular milk and no syrup.

That was her fifth clue.

* * *

When they brought a woman in for questioning, who was being annoyingly un-talkative, Chloe had looked to him, expecting him to do his usual eye voodoo trick and get her to spill. He just looked at her blankly until she gestured with two fingers at her eyes.

It still took him a few moments before he realised what she was getting at. “Oh, that! Yes, well…I’m afraid I’m a bit rusty in that regard. Human methods of interrogation will have to suffice for now. Perhaps another time.”

He had smiled awkwardly at her whilst the woman looked between the two of them like they were crazy.

That was her sixth clue.

* * *

“I was in Hell for thousands of years. A few things might have changed” he’d explained, providing justification for his decreased ‘Luciferness’.

It was a vague statement, but then again _vague_ was typical for Lucifer. Six months away from him had felt like an eternity to her, but _thousands of years_ was unimaginable. Of course he would have forgotten some things over the course of a _literal_ eternity – how could he not?! Something was off though. Had her fears from before he left been realised – _had_ he forgotten about her? Or at least, forgotten his feelings for her?

“Lucifer’s acting…different” she told Linda.

“Different how?”

Chloe’s brow furrowed as she thought back over the past few days since he’d been back. “It’s hard to explain. He just seems less… _Lucifer_.”

Linda nodded thoughtfully. “Well he has been in Hell for a long time. No doubt that will have affected him.”

“That’s what he said.”

“Have you tried talking to him about it?”

Chloe sighed. “Yeah, but he just evades and changes the subject.”

“Now _that_ sounds like Lucifer.”

Chloe huffed in amusement. “True. It’s just, something doesn’t feel right, you know? …I always thought that if he ever came back, that he’d…that we’d…”

“Have gotten to know each other in the Biblical sense by now?” Linda finished for her, an amused but knowing smile tugging at her lips. She had definitely transitioned from therapist to friend mode.

“I-” Chloe stuttered and blushed furiously at the blunt but…annoyingly accurate deduction. Whilst by no means was it just about sex, she had thought (and hoped) that after _everything_ they’d been through, that ‘sealing the deal’ would be a full gone conclusion. “Well, not _just_ that. But…yeah.”

“Give him time. Lucifer’s had a _lot_ of sex, but it’ll be different with you. And I think he knows that. You’re special, and this will be the first time he sleeps with someone that he truly cares deeply for. I’d wager he’s nervous – his powers don’t work on you, and if I know Lucifer, he’ll be wanting to make it perfect.”

It made sense. If time was what he needed, then she would give it to him. But time was also the one thing of which she didn’t know how much they had.

* * *

It was in the way that he looked at her – _curious_ as she’d said before, almost like he was learning her. It increased her insecurities that he’d forgotten her in his absence and that he didn’t care for her anymore – at least not as he once had. He wasn’t cold or indifferent; indeed, he was attentive. But there was just something... _missing_ when he looked at her. A softening of his eyes, a gentleness in his expression, and just a unique intensity that the Lucifer she remembered _always_ had whenever he looked at her. But she could no longer see it.

That was her seventh clue.

There was a flicker of affection and fear for her safety in his eyes when a suspect they’d confronted tried to turn her into roadkill. He roared and clutched her to his body as giant wings erupted from his back and launched them both into the air and out of harm’s way. One hand was held protectively to the back of her head, shielding her as they defied gravity, hovering six feet off the ground. She drew comfort from the familiar protectiveness as her heart fought to return to a normal rhythm.

When he returned them to solid ground, their suspect had disappeared – most likely in the midst of an existential crisis at the sight of angel wings.

The wings.

When she stepped out of his embrace, she was shocked to see that instead of the brilliant white, ethereal wings she’d witnessed that night on the balcony, stretching out from Lucifer’s back, now his wings were dark grey. They were smaller, and the right one was bent at an angle - clearly injured, and more _ruffled_ than the left. “Your- your wings! What happened to them?!”

She reached out in concern to touch them, but he jerked back before she could make contact. Perhaps there was some unwritten celestial rule that humans weren’t allowed to touch angel wings.

“Battle scars” he explained, smiling tightly. “You can thank my brother for that.”

Chloe frowned. Brother? One of Lucifer’s brothers had visited him in Hell and attacked him? “But why are they grey? I thought they were either white or…no offence but, bat-like?”

“Like I said – things change.” A flash of annoyance passed over his face and a second later he rolled his shoulders and the wings disappeared to…wherever angel wings resided when not in use. “I’m starting to get a complex - is this how you usually thank someone for saving your life?” he jested, changing the subject.

That was her eighth clue.

* * *

It was her ninth clue that hit the hardest. Like a freakin’ freight train to be precise. Ever since discovering that Lucifer is not quite so immortal when he’s around her, that _she_ makes him vulnerable, she had always worried that the man who was unfathomably strong and always seemed so invincible, would end up getting hurt (or worse) because he was close to her.

And so when she went back to the penthouse with him after work and not ten minutes after getting there they were interrupted (they _really_ needed to put a lock on that elevator!), she thought the fear that gave her nightmares had come to pass. She could only watch on in horror, unable to react in time to stop it from happening, as shots rang out – six heart stopping rounds that hit him square in the chest, knocking him off his feet and onto his back with a sickening thud.

“NO!” she screamed at the sight of him lying supine and unconscious on the floor. She threw herself down onto him, in a scene far too reminiscent of the Lux siege, before his assailant hastily made his escape.

“No, no, _NO!”_ she cried desperately as her shaky fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. “You _can’t_ leave me – not again!” In the end she gave up and just used the bullet holes to tear the shirt open.

She expected to be met with blood gushing out from multiple wounds, turning his beautiful alabaster skin crimson as the life literally drained out of him. But instead…nothing. She blinked rapidly as her brain fought to make sense of what she was seeing – there was not a scratch on him! She double checked his shirt to make sure she hadn’t been hallucinating, and sure enough there were six clear as day bullet holes in it. But there were no holes in _him_ – it was like the bullets had just bounced right off him.

_How was that even possible?!_

He gasped loudly as he came to. She startled at his sudden alive-ness, stumbling backwards. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him in shock, her voice shaky as she spoke. “There’s no blood…you’re okay. You-” Her mind was whirring a million miles a minute as her mind tried to figure out what was going on. Did she not make him vulnerable anymore? Or…

Their gazes met and it hit her like a thunderbolt. She looked in his eyes and in that moment she just _knew_. It all became so clear and she couldn’t believe she hadn’t realised sooner. “You’re not Lucifer.”

He looked like Lucifer, he talked like Lucifer, but she could no longer deny it - this was _not_ Lucifer. She knew Lucifer, and this was not him.

The look that crossed his face was one Chloe knew well – she’d seen it hundreds of times on suspects’ faces when they realised they’d been rumbled and that the game was up.

A small smirk pulled at his lips. “No. I’m not.” Gone was the iconic aristocratic British lilt she was used to, and in its place was an American accent that just sounded _wrong_ coming from his lips.

Chloe clenched her jaw as anger coursed through her veins. Her heart was still pounding from the horror of thinking she’d just watched Lucifer be killed right in front of her. She grabbed the guy who wore Lucifer’s face by the remains of his shirt, and with an impressive amount of strength, yanked him up to a sitting position and slammed him roughly against the back of the couch.

Her voice was desperate and angry. “Where is he? What have you done with him? Where the _Hell_ is Lucifer?!”

He seemed surprised at her strength, both physically and in terms of feeling, and opened his mouth to reply.

But someone beat him to it.

“Well, it’s funny you should ask that Detective.”

That was her tenth clue. And it made her world right again.

Chloe’s jaw dropped as she looked over at the man now standing just inside the balcony window, two giant luminescent white wings folding away behind him as he straightened his cufflinks. Back and forth her eyes scanned between him and the imposter beside her. On the surface they looked like twins, but the differences were so obvious and like night and day. There was no mistaking that _this_ , this was Lucifer – her Lucifer.

“Lucifer!” she sighed, his name an exultant prayer on her lips as she stumbled to her feet. It took her exactly three seconds to cross the room. It took her exactly four seconds to kiss him. And it took her exactly four seconds to know she’d been right.

Looks may be deceiving, but the heart may not.

* * *

*Twenty seconds later…

“ _Chloe_ ” Lucifer murmured softly, resting his forehead on hers.

Chloe relished in the feel of him for several moments, a sense of completeness, that had been missing for so long, washing over her. When she pulled back, she remembered that they were not alone. “Lucifer” she said again, but this time in her stern, no nonsense detective voice. She pointed an accusatory finger at his doppelganger, who was still slumped on the floor and watching them curiously. “Who the hell is this?!”

Lucifer glared at the brother he hadn’t seen since his rebellion. “ _That_ Detective, unfortunately, is Michael – my twin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> The trailer has given me a lot of inspiration and I'm currently working on a one-shot based on the famous penthouse wall scene! See you soon 😈


End file.
